A Better Ending
by legend fanatic
Summary: What if John survived? Day still forgets June but remembers her fully. This is a better ending to Champion.
1. Day

Day

I finally remember her. For ten years Eden and John have been telling me stories about her. That's why we are back in Battala not just for the job for Eden but to find her. I had always felt something missing but when she came back to me I didn't feel that way, I felt as if a gigantic hole in my heart had been closed. Now I just need to find her. It shouldn't be too hard. Anden placed my apartment right next to hers. My only concern, does she want to see me. That day in the hospital she could have tried to re-jog my memory but she didn't. I mean I know why, she didn't want to hurt me anymore. But it doesn't hurt anymore. I've come to terms with the fact that my mom is gone and there's nothing I could have done to stop it. It wasn't her fault and I made the mistake of blaming her in the past. I also left her over and over again and I won't make that mistake again. I love her and no madder what happens I always will. "Daniel.. hello earth to Daniel." Look up apparently I was tuned out again looking at the ground as we walk. Eden gesters with his head over to the side. Now I see what hes been looking at. June. Even after ten years of not seeing her not being around her not even talking to her, shes still as beautiful as I remember. I walk over to her. "Hi, Im possitive Ive met you befor. Im Daniel." She looks up at me confused and scared and I just smirk back. "Hi, im..." "June I finish for her.


	2. June

June

We start walking together towards Tess's apartment. He remembers everything about me. I don't know whether to cry or laugh or both. I finally have him back, Day the boy who I used to think killed my brother then I got his mother killed. Only to find out, Thomas a close of mine and my brothers killed him. Now Thomas is dead along with Commander Jameson. But there is a difference between them. Thomas died saving Day whereas Commander died trying to kill him. "June, you can't imagine how much I've missed you." He says. "I still love you so much. I don't care about the past, what happened. We can get past it. I just need you, more then you know. Please forgive me for everything, for not coming back when I remembered you. I was scared, that you wouldn't want me back that you had moved on." I completely forget that Eden is there. "Do you get why I stayed away from you?" I respond. "Every time you look at me you will always see the person that got your mom killed and almost your entire family. I love you so much and it was extremely painful for me. But I don't know what's worse. Being the cause of your loves pain or them not even remembering you at all." Day looks down at his feet. "I've learned even if they hurt memories are what make you who you are. Good and bad. I don't care what happened in the past. I love you now and I'm not giving that up." We stop in front of Tess's door and Eden walks in. "I love you," Day whispers and then leans in to kiss me. Everyone inside is clapping and cheering. Hooting and hollering. But I don't mind. I finally have him back and not about to let him go.


	3. Day (2)

Day

When June and I walk into the party, my hand securely in hers not in the least bit ready to let go, Tess walks over to us. "Well, I see you two found each other. Day, it's nice to see you again after ten years!" Tess exclaims hugging me as hard as possible and more. Then Pascao walks over. "Nice to see you again. Do you remember me? Head runner for the Patriots." He holds out his hand to shake and I do using my free hand. "I remember everything. John and Eden made sure of that. In fact it's been about four years since I remembered everything. I have had lots of time to sort out my feelings." I look down at June and smile. "I should never have stayed away for so long. I was a fool to stay away from all of you." Tess gives June a look that says I told you so. I wonder what that's all about. "Well dinner is done. I made spaghetti and meatballs, June's favorite. Oh, and a birthday cake!" June blushes and shakes her head slightly. "You really didn't have to go through all the trouble. I could have helped at least!" June replies but Tess shrugs her off with the wave of a hand. "Oh, come on! We never celebrate your birthday! Anden tries to give you the day off but you always refuse immersing yourself in work to not think about things. I'm just happy I had a firm talk with that _Elector Primo _and told him that if you didn't take the day off I would come down to his office and yell at him for a century!" Tess huffs. June looks shocked. "You did what?! Tess you know why I don't take the day off." June starts. "Or any day.' Tess interrupts. "I know you care but it hurts. My brother and parents are gone. And there really was no one left to celebrate with. You have your hospital thing to attend to. I know you said you don't mind taking the day off but I really don't like to celebrate." Tess just shrugs. "Whatever, at least you here now. Sit down let's eat." June lets go of my hand. "I'll be right back." She walks off down a hall that at the beginning of is a window. She enters a room and that's when I notice. The rustling of the leaves on the bush outside the window would make sense, if there was wind but there's not. All the sudden someone breaks through the window pointing a gun at us. The first shot misses but if there is to be a second it will find its target. I see June walk up behind him silently. She swipes his legs out from under him making the second bullet hit the ceiling and luckily not flesh. June quickly knocks him out with a strike to the jaw and takes his gun. "Oh come on! Not again!" I hear June yell.


End file.
